


the world's oldest profession (and i, my dear, am a professional)

by sofarsoperfect



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: a collection of on camera scenes from our favorite camboys





	1. #Solo #Bodysuit #TailPlug #ThrustingDildo #ComeOnCamera #Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back!
> 
> so here's the skinny on this fic: this fic is almost like a spin off of one of my previous works, [the long nights.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423966)
> 
> there were a lot of scenes i wanted to write or wanted to include in the original fic but i didn't get a chance for plot-related reasons so... here we are. this fic is going to be entirely composed of on camera scenes with our favorite four camboys, predominately minho, hyunjin and jisung but i love felix, so he'll show up too.
> 
> tags will get updated as i update and if you notice the title of the chapter, you'll see they will be titled with all the tags the boys would normally tag their videos with. just so you know what you're getting into. 
> 
> finally, thank you guys so much for all of the love and support i've gotten on the original fic and whether you read that and then came here or you're a new reader (don't worry, it's not required to read the long nights beforehand), i hope you really enjoy all the disgusting smut you're about to read. i have enjoyed myself immensely while writing these so i hope you like reading them just as much.
> 
> fyi: moderated comments are live <3

“Welcome back to my channel,” Minho greeted with a little smile. “As you can probably tell, I decided to play with one my favorite outfits,” Minho mentioned, toying with the scoop neck of the suit. “And you guys know I love a good accessory, I couldn’t leave my choker out, could I?” He asked the camera, moving his hand up to his neck. The matching netted choker took up most of the space on his neck, Minho tugging on it just a little. “I like it tight, a little danger.”

“But you see, this suit, it isn’t like my other one,” he told them. “It comes with a little additional feature,” Minho mentioned.

He shifted his weight and then got up on his knees, spreading his thighs. The feature in the fishnet suit was made abundantly clear when he did so, the crotchless suit letting his cock hang heavy and hard between his legs. Minho smirked as he took himself in hand, his eyes slowly lowering to look.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Minho asked, slowly stroking himself. “I don’t have to worry about trapping my pretty cock anymore, not that that isn’t fun sometimes,” he suggested. “But I know you come to see it. I do have such a nice cock, it’s so long and gets nice and hard for you. I really would hate to hide it.”

“Of course, I have another surprise for you as well,” Minho said. He turned himself around, showing off the back of the suit as well, which had an open backend. It revealed his entire ass as well as the round, fluff of a tail he had put there. “Cute, right?” He suggested, wiggling his butt. “This suit is so perfect, full access and you get to see my cute little plug. I don’t usually pull this one out but this outfit is just so perfect for it.”

“That being said, it’s, unfortunately, not the main event tonight. It’s just a placeholder,” Minho admitted. He reached back and grabbed hold of it at the base, pulling gently. He moaned softly as he tugged, the plug coming out slowly. With his slow pull, it revealed the ribbed pattern on the metal plug. “Oh, but I do love the design of this one,” Minho said, pushing it back in slowly, moaning again as he thrust it slowly but steadily in and out of himself. “You know I’m a sucker for a good sensation,” he sighed, groaning softly as he pulled it all the way out.

Setting it to the side, he turned back to face the camera.

“Now that I’m all opened up, I can show you the actual fun for tonight,” he said and reached off camera. Putting the plug in plain view, it looked like a regular anal dildo, black and made out of silicone with a head, a ribbed section just below it and then a tapered shaft, but connected to a remote via wire.

“Benign, isn’t it?” Minho joked. “Not much to see here, but I had to get my hands on it. You see, not only is this a vibrating dildo, but it thrusts too,” he said with a smirk. “I had to know what it felt like, something that can fuck me without me doing the work, that’s the dream.” Minho reached over, picking up a bottle of lube.

He generously poured the clear liquid on the head and then smoothed it down over the sides with a closed fist. His other hand stroked himself, Minho biting his lip as he prepped the dildo. He looked up at the camera with lidded eyes.

“I can’t wait to get this in me, it’s gonna feel so good,” he insisted. When he seemed to be satisfied with the lube application, he changed hands on his cock, throwing his head back when his wet hand circled himself. “Ooh, fuck, yeah. That feels so good,” he moaned. “I’m already so hard just thinking about it,” he said, scooting forward to position himself over the dildo.

Lowering his clean hand to steady the dildo, he rested the tip right at his rim and then reached over for the remote. He glanced up before turning it on, the dildo coming to life right then. He slowly lowered himself onto the dildo as it was thrusting up, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

“Oh, fuck, that does feel good,” he sighed. “Feels so good, fucks right up into me,” he moaned, starting to stroke himself harder, longer. “Let’s see this thing with the vibrations on as well,” he said, turning on the vibrations while simultaneously turning up the thrusting speed.

He lowered himself all the way onto the dildo, moaning loudly as it thrust up into him, vibrating as well. He rocked back onto the dildo, still stroking himself all the way.

“Oh fuck, yes, fuck. That feels so good, fucks me just right,” he moaned. “God, it feels so good, fucks me good and deep. Shit.” Minho kept his hand on his cock, stroking himself with a twist in his wrist, swiping his thumb over the tip. “Oh my God, I’m so fucking hard, my cock feels so good, look at that. I’m practically dripping, I wanna come so bad.”

“You wanna see me come?” He asked, looking up at the camera. “Watch me come on this toy as it fucks up into me. I could ride this thing all day, you know I’m nothing if not a slut for being overstimulated. I’d love to be overstimulated on this thing, fuck me so good until it hurts, fuck me until I’m crying. I know you like that, seeing me like that.”

“Ooh fuck, I’m gonna come though,” Minho moaned, pressed his thumb into his slit. “Fuck, that’s- ooh fuck, that’s good. Fuck, I’m gonna come, you wanna watch my pretty cock while I come, it’s gonna be a mess. Oh yeah, fuck, fuck me good. Fucks me so good.”

Minho gasped through the final waves of arousal, his orgasm finally crashing over him on a particularly hard tug on his cock. He threw his head back as he came, come spilling from his cock and on his hand, splattering the sheets. He stroked himself through his orgasm, whining with every over sensitive jerk of his cock and grinding down hard on the toy still fucking him through his orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, oh, fuck,” he whined, finally letting go of himself and shutting off the vibrator. His gasps were little, shuttering things as he came down. He reached between his legs, carefully pulling the vibrator out and moaned low as he did so.

“Mm, that felt so good,” Minho admitted, looking up into the camera. “I think I found a new favorite.”


	2. #Lingerie #HyungKink #Fingering #CockRing #Vibrator #ComeOnCamera #Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin's newest video is now live

“Did you miss me?” Hyunjin giggled. “Welcome back to my channel. Today we’re going to be having a little more fun than normal,” He said, stretching out his legs, showing off his black stockings. “Baby got a few new things in and it’s all the fun to break them in, isn’t it? Of course, I can’t do that, wearing this,” He said, shrugging off a shoulder of the satin robe he was wearing. 

The black satin slipped off, pooling around him. He pushed himself up onto his knees, showing off his new set of garters. It was a fuchsia and gold set, trimmed in fuchsia with predominantly gold lace, fuchsia suspenders clipping it to his stockings. He was, however, not wearing any panties with it, revealing his cock already hard and leaking at the tip. 

“I guess you could say I’m pretty excited,” he giggled, wrapping a hand around himself. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that I got a new set in. It’s pretty, isn’t it? I love getting new lace garters in, they feel so nice,” Hyunjin insisted, sliding a hand down his thigh to play with the strap. “I love the color.” 

“Along with my new set, I get a new toy,” he mentioned and then leaned off camera to pick it up. Showing it off, he smiled, his tongue between his teeth. The toy was a decently sized plug but attached to a strap of silicone with a section of texturing right next to it and, at the end, two silicone rings perpendicular to each other. “Overzealous of me, isn’t it, wanting it all? But you know, I’m greedy like that. I’m a spoilt baby, aren’t I?”

“Of course we’re not gonna get anywhere if I don’t open myself up for you first. That’s your favorite part to watch, isn’t it, Hyungie? You love watching your baby get all messy for you,” Hyunjin laid it on. He reached off camera, picking up the bottle of lube. 

Settling onto his back, he planted his feet flat on the floor, showing himself off to the camera. After generously coating a finger in lube, he prodded gently at his rim. He hummed, teasing himself a little bit before sliding his finger into himself. He went slow, gently opening himself up for the camera to see until he was working himself back onto his finger, moaning. 

“Shit, it feels good,” he moaned. “Fuck, I need more,” he whined, and pulled his finger away to go back in with two, groaning with the new stretch. “Feels so good when I open myself up. I love getting myself ready for you, Hyungie, letting you watch. It gets me so turned on, knowing you’re watching.” 

Hyunjin worked himself up to three fingers, opening himself up for the camera, moaning and panting all the while.

“I’m so hard, Hyungie, I feel so good. Fuck,” he moaned, gently pulling his fingers from inside of himself and gasping when he did so at the loss. “Shit, I want to be full for you again,” he moaned. He leaned up on his elbows, picking up the toy and gently rolling the rings over his cock and balls. “Ooh, so tight. Fuck, it’s tight.” He stroked himself with his lube slick hand, moaning at the friction of it. 

“Fuck, I need- God, I need it,” he whined, fitting the plug at his entrance. He pushed it in slowly, throwing his head back as he moaned. “Oh God, yes. It feels so good, stretches me out just right, filling me up. Fuck, Hyungie, I feel so good.” When it was flush with his rim, he reached down and turned on the bullet that was stowed in the toy, jolting with the sensation. 

“Oh, oh God, yes. Yes, yes,” he whined. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, rocking back on his ass to feel the vibrations, pressing the texture into his perineum, working himself up from the outside. “Oh fuck, Hyungie, it feels so good. Fills me up so full, stretches me out so good.” 

“I want, I gotta touch myself, Hyungie, I gotta. Fuck,” He swore, closing his hand around his cock. It was dark in color, leaking profusely at the tip, which Hyunjin used to lube himself up. “Oh, oh, I’m so hard. I’m so hard and wet for you, Hyungie,” he insisted, looking up at the camera with a pout and lidded eyes. “Do you want me as much as I want you, Hyungie. I want to come, fuck, I wanna come for you, Hyungie. Do you want that?” 

Hyunjin gasped and whined, rocking back on the vibrator, the silicone sending the vibrations through the entire toy. He threw his head back as he stroked himself, his entire cock looking slick and wet from his precome and lubed fingers. 

“You want to see my pretty hole, when I come?” He asked. “You always say it looks so nice when it’s all used up, you wanna see it, don’t you?” He insisted, biting his lip. Hyunjin didn’t need an answer, he turned over onto all fours, showing off his ass. He carefully removed the rings from around his cock and balls, moaning all the way, giving himself the freedom to fuck himself with the toy. 

“You wanna see me fuck myself, Hyungie?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder. He held onto the base, pulling it out gently and then pushing it back in. He moaned loudly, beginning the thrust the still vibrating toy in and out of himself. “Fuck, fuck, it’s… oh god, I’m close. I’m gonna come, Hyungie, I’m gonna come for you.” 

Hyunjin finally pushed himself over the edge, thrusting hard a couple of times, the stimulation too much as he came between his legs, painting his come across the blankets. He moaned low through it, pulling the plug all the way out so the camera could see. 

Holding himself up with one hand, he tugging on his cock with the other, making his cock drip as much come as possible onto the ground. The camera captured the way his hole fluttered with his orgasm, Hyunjin gasping as he milked his cock to oversensitivity. 

“That’s what you want to see, right, Hyungie?” Hyunjin asked. He let go of himself to spread himself out at the camera, his rim pink and a little swollen. “Just for you.” 


	3. #Bondage #Harness #Dom #Voyeurism #Exhibitionism #TemperaturePlay #Orgasm #ComeOnCamera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAN has just uploaded a new video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl's been... busy, in her personal life. i won't bore you but i'm back. and hopefully will continue to update this. lmk if you're still interested in this nonsense.

“Back again?” Jisung said, smirking into the camera. “You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” He said. “Dirty little voyeur,” he teased the audience, hands on his hips where he was on his knees. “Since you’re here, I guess you came for a show, didn’t you?”

He lowered his eyes to his cock, taking hold of himself. He bit his lip, moaning softly before looking back up into the camera with a steady gaze. Jisung didn’t turn away as he touched himself, stroking himself in long, slow strokes while holding eye contact with the camera. He smirked, looking all the character he imagined for himself. 

Jisung was dressed in his leather harnesses, like normal. The top harness was strapped across his stomach, three straps connecting at an O ring in an upside down Y at the middle of his chest, the one going up the middle of his chest ending at a choker around his neck. The ones around his hips and legs were simple, wrapped around his hips, extending down his thighs to meet O rings at the middle of his thighs and right above his knees to wrap around his legs. 

“That’s what you want to see, isn’t it?” He goaded. “You come here to see me touch myself, play with my cock? I know you do, you get off on watching me, like a creepy little voyeur. You like it, knowing that I know why you do it. Because you like being called out, being humiliated,” Jisung said. 

“No reason I shouldn’t get off, if you want to watch anyway,” Jisung commented. He reached off camera, picking something up to bring it in frame. “I always love a little bit of temperature play to get myself off, especially if it’s cold.” 

He picked up the toy by the base, the metal clinking gently against the glass cup he had put it in. The water in the cup moved around a bit as he picked it up, turning the plug around. The tip was pointed with two large beads under it. He winked, then pushed the glass to the side, spreading his knees a little bit more for the camera. 

“You didn’t want to see, did you?” He teased, reaching behind himself. He had already prepped himself, pressing the pointed tip to the pucker of his hole. “Fuck, that’s cold,” he moaned, “fuck, it feels good.” He pushed the cold plug in, moaning softly as he did so. He could feel the beads of the plug stretching him open until it was pushed flush inside of him, the base snug against his rim. “Fuck that feels so good, I can feel that tip inside.” 

The cold plug added another set of sensations, Jisung rocking back against the plug inside of himself. He licked his lips and took hold of the base, pulling it out a little before pushing it back in, slowly beginning to fuck himself with it. 

“That feels so good,” he whined, rocking back into the thrusts of the toy. “You want to see it, don’t you?” He asked, looking into the camera. “Filthy little slut just wants to watch me fuck myself? You’re not satisfied with touching yourself, you have to watch someone else get off too? Disgusting.” 

Jisung pushed it snug inside of himself and straightened up. 

“Don’t lie to me, I know that’s what you like,” he said, stroking his cock. “You like it when I call you out, calling you a dirty little slut, watching to watch me get off? That’s what you like? I bet you fantasize about me dominating you too, tying you up and fucking you with my cock?” Jisung continued. 

His cock was leaking and red at the tip, Jisung moaning as he got rougher with himself, spreading precome down the length of his shaft. He looked down and then back up, rocking back on the feeling of the plug still inside of him. 

“That’s what you want, isn’t it, being humiliated? You want me to call you dirty, a voyeur, filthy, you like listening to me call you out on it, don’t you? It gets you hot, the idea of being called all these things while I fuck you? Nothing would please me more than getting to put you in your place,” Jisung laid it on. He kept stroking himself as he talked, throwing his head back as he was getting closer. 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Jisung moaned. “I’m gonna turn around now, give you a treat. I better see nothing but thank yous in the comments because you don’t deserve it,” Jisung told the audience, turning around. 

With his ass facing the camera, he reached behind himself to hold onto the plug again. When he got it, he tugged it out slowly, moaning as he did so, and then pushed it back in quickly, his back arching as he groaned. He fucked himself like that, backside facing the camera so they could see him thrust it in and out of himself, his other hand working on his cock. 

“Fuck, I’m close, fuck,” he admitted. “I’m gonna come,” he moaned. Turning around, he face the camera with a knowing smirk. “You want to see me come, don’t you? It’s what you come here for, to see me come. It’s your favorite part of the video, watching my cock as I come, isn’t it?” 

Jisung kept up eye contact with the camera, stroking himself with long, rough strokes until it wasn’t enough anymore. He fucked up into his hand, feeling the ridges of the toy in his ass as he clenched, his hips working to get him off. He moaned loudly, finally giving himself over to the pleasure as he threw his head back and moaned. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come. Gonna come all over my hand, come so good, so hard. Fuck,” he whined. “Shit, shit,” he swore, tugging only a couple more times before he was coming. 

Come splattered across his abs and dripped down his stomach, oozing over his fingers as he fucked his own fist through his orgasm, panting as he came down. He looked up at the camera, purposefully fucking up into his fingers until his come was spread out on his wet cock and he was groaning with oversensitivity.

“That’s what you wanted to watch, isn’t it, filthy little cockslut,” Jisung said, chest heaving. “I hope you enjoyed the show.” 


End file.
